dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Karena Lam
Perfil thumb|250px|Karena Lam *'Nombre:' 林嘉欣 / Lam Ka Yan *'Nombre en inglés:' Karena Lam *'Profesión:' Actriz, Cantante, y VJ *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Vancouver, British Columbia, Canadá *'Estatura:' 162 cm *'Peso:' 48 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B+ *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Caballo *'Familia:' Padres *'Agencia:' Media Asia Talent Management Limited Sobre Karena Lam Karena Lam nació el 17 de Agosto de 1978 en Vancouver, British Columbia, Canadá. Karena estaba trabajando en su restaurante familiar de Vancouver cuando fue descubierta por un cazatalentos de Taiwán en 1993, a los quince años. El explorador la persuadió de volar a Taiwán esa Navidad, sola, para una audición de canto con la esperanza de obtener un contrato profesional. La audición fue un éxito. 'Debut como cantante con su Álbum 'Thinking About It Karena Lam debuto en Tawain como cantante con su primer álbum titulado, "Thinking About It", el cual fue liberado el Octubre de 1995. Dramas *Face Matters (TVB, 2019) *Live a Good Life (RTHK, 2016) *Abandoned, Neglected (RTHK, 2013) *Have a Nice Day (NowTV, 2008) *Friends Move City (TVB, 2008) *On the Road (TVB, 2006) *British Happy Hour (TVB, 2006) *Bright Moonlight in Front of The Wall (DramaWeb, 2004) *Christmas Lover (DramaWeb, 2003) *The Love of Tricolor (TVB, 2003) *White Love Song (Youku, 2001) Películas *Declared Legally Dead (2019) *The White Storm 2: Drug Lords (2019) *Integrity (2019) *The Liquidator (2017) *Heaven in the Dark (2016) *Keeper of Darkness (2015) *Zinnia Flower (2015) *Dragon Blade (2015) *Desertion (2013) *Lover's Discourse (2010) *Don Quixote (2010) *Claustrophobia (2008) *Candy Rain (2008) *Fit Lover (2008) *Happy Funeral (2008) *Anna and Anna (2007) *Kidnap (2007) *Silk (2006) *Home Sweet Home (2005) *Mob Sister (2005) *It Had to Be You (2005) *6 Strong Guys(2004) *Model Super Model (2004) *Koma (2004) *The Floating Landscape (2003) *Heroic Duo (2003) *Truth or Dare: 6th Floor Rear Flat (2003) *Tiramisu (2002) *Inner Senses (2002) *July Rhapsody (2002) Musicales o Teatro *'2019:' Pan Dihua Music Tour Concert *'2012:' Wild Pig *'2006:' 7 And A Half Moons Programas de TV *Keep Running 5 (ZRTG, 2017) Ep.9 Anuncios *Kookai 2010 春夏時裝表演 (2010) *黑松汽水 *TicTac *椰風擋不住果汁代言人 *麥當勞田園烤雞香草飽 *Kirin *四洲紫菜梳打餅 *淳。茶舍 *光明暢優酸奶 *聖安娜月餅 *美贊臣 *佳麗寶Testimo眼影 *佳麗寶Testimo唇彩 *雅情保養品 *Regene 黑炭淨肌排毒系列 *Regene 真絲美白收毛孔面膜 *Regene 真絲美白神仙粉 *Regene 真絲魚子系列 *花王清涼深層洗臉乳 *Biore 蜜妮紅嫩瑩白系列 *台灣屈臣氏護膚輕鬆點 *Pantene Milky Treatment 洗髮水及護髮素 *Suisse Programme 美容護理系列 *Kanebo Aqua *舒蕾護髮系列 *露得清Neutrogena *巧迪尚惠 *KOSE 雪肌精御雅系列 (大中華) *La Mer *滴露 *日適潔 *好自在衛生綿 *護舒寶 超柔軟瞬潔 *恩威潔爾陰女性護理產品 *瑪花纖體 *登士柏亞洲專業處方牙科系統 *Reenex *Panasonic Lumix 數碼相機 *Panasonic MP3 機 *Panasonic 3CCD DVD攝錄機 *A3網上遊戲 *溫綺休閒服 *Duet鑽飾 *林嘉欣 X bossini 我有我的be happy 主義 Discografía 'Taiwan' 'Álbum' 'Hong Kong' 'Album' Reconocimientos *'2016 (35th) Hong Kong Film Awards:' Premio Mejor Vestida (Heaven in the Dark) *'2015 (52nd) Golden Horse Awards:' Premio Mejor Actriz (Zinnia Flower) *'2008 China Fashion Awards:' Premio Figura Caritativa *'2006 Hong Kong Society of Cinematographers Awards:' Premio Actriz más Encantadora *'2003 Golden Bauhinia Awards:' Premio Mejor Actriz de Reparto (July Rhapsody) *'2002 (39th) Golden Horse Awards:' Premio Mejor Actriz de Reparto (July Rhapsody) *'2002 (39th) Golden Horse Awards:' Premio Mejor Revelación (July Rhapsody) *'2002 (21st) Hong Kong Film Awards:' Premio Mejor Actriz de Reparto (July Rhapsody) *'2002 (21st) Hong Kong Film Awards:' Premio Mejor Revelación (July Rhapsody) Curiosidades *'Idiomas:' Ingles (lengua materna), Cantonés (fluido), Mandarín (fluido) y Japonés (fluido) *'Aficiones:''' Ir al cine, Sacar fotografía, Pintar, Hacer manualidades. *Su padre es de Hong Kong, mientras que su madre es de Taiwán. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Perfil (Media Asia Talent Management Ltd.) *Facebook Oficial *Instagram Oficial Galería Karena Lam1.jpg Karena Lam2.jpg Categoría:TWActriz Categoría:TWCantante Categoría:HKActriz Categoría:HKCantante Categoría:TWSolista Categoría:TWDebut1995 Categoría:HKSolista Categoría:HKDebut2003